His Sunshine Was Gone
by ebica
Summary: Sara se rend compte de ses sentiments, mais il est trop tard. TRADUCTION d'une fic de: Foster WPL


Sara se leva. Peu importe depuis combien de temps elle se retenait d'aller aux toilettes, elle ne pourrait jamais tenir plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle se leva, l'appareil s'ébranla violemment, et il y eu un son de frottement comme si l'avion avait touché quelque chose avec force sur un côté. La hanche de Sara percuta douloureusement le siège d'en face, dans une deuxième secousse, elle se retrouva au sol, sa tête heurtant un plateau de table elle commença à glisser sans défense vers trois passagers près d'une fenêtre.

Sa tête heurta la fenêtre et elle hurla de douleur, l'homme du milieu l'attrapa par la ceinture et la plaqua contre lui tant bien que mal. Cela était difficile, mais il la tint fermement pendant que l'avion continuait à vriller.Des cris fusèrent lorsque les gens réalisèrent que l'avion volait à l'envers. Les longues jambes de Sara étaient malmenées, alors que des tasses en plastiques, des plateaux repas, des Ipod étaient brassés sur le plafond en plastique. Ses cheveux étaient suspendus au dessus de sa tête, obscurcissant partiellement sa vision, mais elle pouvait voir un steward -qui marchait un peu plus tôt dans l'allée- collé au plafond. Il y eu un certain soulagement lorsque l'avion se redressa, et une salve d'applaudissements. Bien que l'avion continu à trembler, un sentiment de normalité fut restauré alors que les gens constatèrent que la situation était rétablie, du moins pour le moment.

« Tout le monde à sa place, et attachés vos ceintures! » Cria un steward, en enjambant le chariot renversé dans l'allée, se précipitant pour aider son collègue blessé. Sara alla elle aussi dans l'allée, une main sur la tête en remerciant ses sauveurs. Elle avança prudemment dans l'allée. Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, alors ils levaient les yeux comme dans l'attente d'instructions divines.Elle s'assis sur son siège et ferma soigneusement sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle était assise dans une rangée de trois sièges vides, elle en choisie un. Pendant une merveilleuse minute, tout sembla être de retour à la normale. Sara aurait envisagée sérieusement la possibilité que ce n'était qu'un rêve provoqué par son esprit, si elle n'avait pas été saisie de douleurs à cause de sa tête.

Près de la cuisine, entre la classe affaires et celle économique, un médecin asiatique était accroupi sur le jeune homme qui avait touché le toit et examinait son cou. Les passagers étaient secoués par intermittence, à chaque coup de vent par l'appareil qui se trouvait ballotté. Les pilotes ne pouvaient pas consacrer de leur temps à regarder les côtés de l'avion, alors les hôtesses réparties dans l'avion demandèrent aux personnes assises près des fenêtres de chercher quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Sara regarda son écran de télévision, ses soupirs du à la nécessité d'aller aux toilettes empiraient. Le tracé rouge du chemin de l'avion avait pratiquement exécuté un demi-tour et était désormais dirigé vers Paris. Elle cliqua et jura lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient perdus quatre mille mètres de hauteur.

« Madame, quelque chose s'est cassé, à l'instant! » Cria l'homme placé près de la fenêtre une rangée derrière elle. Il était Texan, et quelque chose dans son visage lui rappelait Nick. Elle mordit sa lèvre lorsque la femme cinq sièges plus loin acquiesça de la tête. « Ca c'est passé assez vite, mais c'était comme une bande métallique ou quelque chose… » Elle avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivants aux épaules, et un visage du genre de Catherine. Elle tourna le dos à son écran, et pensa qu'ils étaient au moins à une heure de la terre ferme, il leur faudrait une demi heure de plus pour arriver jusqu'à Paris pour atterrir.

Tout le monde fit silence lorsque qu'une voix optimiste se fit entendre dans l'interphone.

« Bonjour, ici Charlie, votre Copilote. Nous sommes encore en train d'essayer de comprendre exactement ce qui est arrivé à notre avion, mais je peux vous confirmer que nous rencontrons quelques difficultés à maîtriser l'avion en raison d'une défaillance partielle du système hydraulique. Nous avons maintenant réussi à ajuster notre vol vers l'aéroport le plus proche, et attendons d'atterrir à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle par mesure de précaution dans quatre-vingt-cinq minutes.

Pour vous aider à vous détendre, nous avons mis le système de divertissement en mode urgence. Toutefois, nous demandons à tous les passagers de rester assis pour le reste de ce vol. »

« Nous perdons de l'altitude » marmonna Sara pour elle-même, en notant une baisse de 500m. Il y avait des cris en classe économique et un murmure étouffé en classe affaires.

« Quelque chose comme une fissure. »

« De grandes fissures dans l'aile? »

« Merde, j'espères que vous plaisantez. »

« Il y a une fissure sur l'aile. »Une hôtesse passa en courant, de la classe économie, jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, alors que Sara remarqua qu'ils perdaient à nouveau de l'altitude. L'homme qui l'avait sauvée devint Grissom et elle le regarda étudier sur son propre écran, les informations sur le vol. Elle ne put supporter de le regarder au moment où il mit son passeport dans sa poche pour faciliter l'identification de son corps, alors elle se retourna.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est Charlie, votre copilote. » Cette fois, il avait perdu son sang-froid. « Je suis désolé de dire que nous avons reçu des informations faisant état d'une grave altération dans l'aile. Bien que nous ayons un certain degrés de contrôle, il nous est actuellement impossible de réussir à maintenir l'altitude. Nous sommes en contact avec les ingénieurs de notre base à Londres, et nous faisons tout notre possible, mais je dois maintenant vous demander d'écouter attentivement l'équipage de cabine qui vous informera sur la sécurité de l'emploi de votre gilet de sauvetage.

« On va mourir » gémie une jeune fille noire, alors que l'avion vibrait, et que les masques à oxygène tombaient. Son père tenta d'en mettre un sur son visage, mais cela de marcha pas. Il fit demi tour en désespoir de cause, et Sara masqué vit Warrick. Ils échangèrent un regard d'accord, il détacha la ceinture de sécurité de sa fille, et la fit s'assoir à côté de Sara. Puis elle remit son masque, et il tourna le dos à … une étrangère, une étrangère, dans leurs derniers instants, il lui confiait un de ses enfants.

Elle fixa son propre masque à oxygène et un homme lança une annonce.

« Maintenant nous demandons à tous les passagers de retirer leurs gilets de sauvetage des valises sous leurs sièges et de les placer au dessus de leurs tête, en prévision d'un atterrissage dans l'eau. Ne pas, je le répète, ne pas gonfler le gilet avant d'avoir quitté l'avion. Gardez votre calme, et écoutez les annonces du poste de pilotage. Vous devez être prêts à adopter une position dés qu'on vous dit de le faire. Pour cette raison, s'il vous plaît évitez d'utiliser les masques à oxygène, sauf si nécessaire. Les membres de l'équipage de cabine va désormais prendre des places et ne sera pas en mesure de fournir aux passagers une assistance supplémentaire. »

Sara aida la petite fille avec son gilet de sauvetage, et lui ôta le masque à oxygène. L'homme devant se retourna et elle vit Warrick de nouveau alors qu'il vérifiait qu'il était bien pour sa fille d'être assise là au cas où les masques à oxygènes seraient devenus nécessaire.

Sara hocha la tête, et l'homme passa une main entre les sièges pour tenir la main de ses filles. Son bras était plié à un angle étrange, et son visage était marqué par la douleur et la détermination qu'il portait sur deux de ses enfants.

--

« Qui est mort? » Greg traversa la salle pour avoir accès à son café. Il sortait juste du labo où Hodges avait fait la démonstration de ses capacités supérieures à tous , et le changement d'atmosphère entre les deux pièces était incroyable.

Le labo était plein de rires, tandis que Hodge et lui avaient pris part à une course d'analyse. Mais là la salle était silencieuse et grave.

« Hem… Sara » murmura Nick. La tasse de Greg heurta le sol.

« Tu m'as bien eu ». Il essaya même de rire, mais il ne sorti qu'une sorte de sifflement désespéré. Il porta son attention sur la télévision dans un coin, et écouta.

« Les pompiers tentent désespérément de maintenir le brasier sous contr…»

« Ca ne va pas de plaisanter à ce sujet, tu es malade! » Coupa Greg en frappant l'épaule de Nick.

« Je ne le suis pas Greggo. Lis le texte. »

« Le quoi? »

« Le texte, en bas. Celui qui passe sur l'écran! » Fit remarquer Nick debout.

Warrick, qui consolait Catherine dans un silence mortel, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu vas l'annoncer à Grissom? »

« Bon sang, t'as raison, il a besoin de le savoir. »

Greg n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille, concentré sur le texte lent. Il était en colère le texte passait toujours très rapidement d'habitude, mais maintenant il se déplaçait très lentement à travers l'écran, et il se trouva penché en avant, attendant avec impatience le prochain mot.

Trois cent trente-quatre passagers et onze membres d'équipage sont disparus et présumés morts après le crash du vol IA261 dans l'océan Atlantique, il y a six heures. Les recherches officielles de sauvetages ont étés suspendues, et des débris sont maintenant récupérés afin de déterminer précisément ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Le vol 261 de la compagnie aérienne irlandaise. » Cela fut dit d'une voix monotone, Warrick et Catherine se déplacèrent pour saisir l'épaule de Greg.

« Six heures de recherches? Comment peuvent-ils abandonner après seulement six heures! » Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait onze heure. « Elle est morte en six heures » murmura-t-il assez fortement.

« Hey, ne dis pas ça. »

« Elle est présumée morte. Saviez vous que vous ne pouvez pas atterrir dans la mer? Ils ont mis des gilets de sauvetage dans les avions, mais personnes dans l'histoire n'a jamais réussi à les utiliser avec succès. »

« Comment le sais tu? » Demanda Warrick doucement, de toute évidence il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter le désaccord avec Greg.

« Sara me l'a dit. Hier, quand je l'ai accompagnée. Elle l'a vu sur Channel Discovery. » La voix de Greg faiblit. « L'homme est une merde » Il donna des coups de pieds à une table avec colère. « Fuck » Jura-t-il, en équilibre sur un pied, se tenant l'autre.

--

Elle regardait autour d'elle désespérément. Elle n'avait pas de famille, seulement son équipe. Et elle les avait tous vu. En dehors de Greg. Elle cherchait désespérément autour d'elle, mais son visage n'apparaissait pas. Prise de panique, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait. Elle se souvient qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas faire ce voyage en Angleterre pour retrouver une tante perdu depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait désespérément besoin de pouvoir nommer quelqu'un comme sa vrai famille. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, qu'elle avait l'équipe. Mais lui avait de la famille, ils en avaient tous. Et elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant que si elle l'avait écouté, elle ne serait pas sur le point de passer ses dernières minutes assise sur ce siège, désespérée de ne pouvoir aller aux toilettes.

L'altitude affichée sur l'écran LCD atteignit rapidement le millier de mètres. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant désespérément la voix de Greg. Elle le visualisait dans son esprit, son regard pétillant, son sourire facile. Elle se rappela son esprit, sa force. Et sa douceur et son empathie. Il avait toujours été là, à rire, à l'étreindre, à l'appeler son soleil. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très démonstrative avec lui. Et regardez où ça l'avait menée. Elle fouilla sa poche arrière, et attrapa le pack enfant qu'elle avait trouvé plusieurs heures auparavant lorsque l'avion avait décollé. Elle ouvrit le plastique et prit le bloc note à spirales ainsi qu'un stylobille bon marché.

Le bloc posé sur ses genoux, elle saisit le stylo la main tremblante. Elle pensa à la façon de l'écrire, elle savait qu'il serait triste en lisant, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente plus mal. Elle avait à s'occuper de ses sentiments, même si c'était un peu trop tard. Elle écrivit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, avant de fermer le bloc note et de le glisser à l'intérieur du sac étanche dans son sac à main. Elle en gardait toujours un là, et maintenant elle en était heureuse. Son téléphone était à côté, elle se rappela les photos qu'il contenait et le mit à l'intérieur avec. Le seul peu de confort qu'elle puisse avoir.

« Que fais tu? » Demanda la petite fille à côté d'elle.

« J'ai écrit un message pour quelqu'un » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je veux en faire un! » Dit la jeune fille saisissant son propre bloc note et un stylo.

« Qu'est-ce que j'écris? »

« Dessine quelque chose pour ta maman » Suggéra Sara.

« Alors, comme ça » La petite fille écrivit Londres et commença à dessiner alors que Sara cherchait un sac en plastique. Lorsqu'elle trouva, elle vit les information sur le vol, sur son écran. L'altitude fut remplacée par ERREUR. Le son de l'avion devint plus puissant à mesure qu'il approchait de l'eau.

« Maydé maydé, nous sommes en difficultés » Entendit on dans les hauts parleurs.

Sara pressa le sommet de sa tête contre le siège face à elle et la petite fille cria en signe de protestation.

« Je dois terminer le dessin » Criait elle alors que Sara se penchait en avant.

--

« Putain de blague » Coupa Greg, se levant d'où il était assis . Il se fraya un chemin à travers les nombreuses personnes collées à la télévision, et couru au bout du couloir jusqu'au bureau de Grissom, déterminer à lui dire qu'il terminait son service plus tôt. Un Nick essoufflé l'accueilli à la porte, au côté de plusieurs cafards. Greg devrait être convaincant il en était conscient; et les hurlements à l'intérieur qui devenaient de plus en plus forts.

« Il est comme ça depuis que je lui ai dit » Murmura Nick.

« Est-ce qu'il pleure? » Se plaignit Greg, évitant un autre cafard « Il a cassé sa carapace? »

« Il a fait tomber un pot de cafards et à commencé à pleurer. »

« Oui mais est-ce à cause de Sara, ou par ce qu'il à largué un pot de cafards? » Demanda Greg un peu septique.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu as toujours été douteux et méfiant au sujet de leur relation, mais laisse ça de côté un peu ok? C'est un cas à part. »

« Ouais. D'accord. Cas à part. Grissom, je m'en vais. »

Nick passa son regard incrédule de son patron brisé à son ami, avant de suivre Greg.

« Hey Greg, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »Greg se stoppa net avant de faire demi-tour. « Je viens de découvrir que les licornes dans ma tête sont en train de s'entretuer. »

« Bon, c'est une question stupide… » Nick mit les mains dans ses poches. « Mais je sais que ça doit t'avoir touché- »

« Non Nick. Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point ça m'affecte. » Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes retenues, Nick soupira. « Tu l'aimais. »

Greg l'ignora, et commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. « J'ai appelé son portable au moins un millions de fois, elle ne l'a pas vu je te le jure. Elle est en vol, elle est vivante, elle n'est pas morte. »

« Elle l'est Greg. » Peu importe que Nick essai de le dire doucement, il savait combien les mots seraient sévères, combien ils briseraient Greg. Il renifla fort, tourna les talons, et s'éloigna. Nick hésita avant de le suivre.

« Je n'est pas besoin de toi Nick » Dit il froidement.

« Arrête Greggo, je vais te conduire chez toi »

« Tu n'as pas pointé »« Toi non plus. »

« C'est bon, je l'ai dis à Grissom. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'aura pas entendu. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fout! » Cria Greg en frappant le volant, avant de retrouver son calme. « Nicky, soit tu entre soit tu sort, mais tu ne conduiras pas. »

"Où vas-tu?"

"Aéroport".

"Pourquoi?"

« Attendre l'arrivée de son vol. »

"-Greg"

"Tu entres ou tu sorts? "

« …J'entre » Soupira Nick, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le labo qui pourraient réconforter Grissom et rattraper les cafards. Alors que Greg allait conduire, et ses émotions faisaient de lui un danger.

--

Il y eu un bruit, une centaine de fois plus fort que tout ce dont Sara avait jamais put entendre parler au moment où ils frappèrent l'océan. Elle pouvait sentir danser les poils de ses oreilles. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui déchirait l'estomac et sa tête frappa le siège de devant avec une telle force que le plastique en fut déformé. L'homme derrière elle était obèse, et sa corpulence l'avait empêché de se pencher suffisamment pour s'attacher correctement. Les os du visage de l'homme se brisèrent lorsqu'il s'écrasa à l'arrière du siège de Sara à plus de trois cent kilomètres heure. Le siège de Sara se froissa sous le poids de l'homme, écrasant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait les côtes brisées.

Sara senti du sang dans sa gorge, il inondait ses voix respiratoires. Toutes les lumières de la cabine étaient éteintes. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle pouvait entendre des gens hurler, mais d'une oreille seulement, l'autre étant remplie de sang. L'avion sembla remonter. Elle se retrouva à l'envers, puis il y eu un rayon de soleil, peut être l'appareil avait il été cassé en deux. Sara tenta de réfléchir, mais elle avait la tête engourdie, et du sang sur les yeux. Ses paupières étaient bloquées. Elle pouvait voir toute sorte de formes flou et de lumière dans son esprit. Se fut les dernières choses qu'elle vit.

--

"J'ai un sac."

"Et alors?"

« Il est étanche, et était à l'intérieur de celui-ci. » Teresa travaillait sur ce bateau pour deux ans. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre une heure auparavant et recherchait les débris. Ils étaient employés pour ces fouilles, le but était de reconstituer l'avion dans son entier afin de savoir ce qui avait mal tourné. Et là, elle venait de trouver un sac plastique. Elle l'ouvrit avec soin, un bloc-notes et un téléphone en tombèrent. Elle s'occupa du téléphone en premier lieu.

5 appels manqués de Greg.

Elle regarda l'écran. Les appels allaient de 23h03 à il y à cinq minutes et venaient de Vegas. Elle consulta la boite vocale.

23:03 PM.

« Sara, s'il te plait. Décroches. Sara, s'il te plait, tu dois répondre. Tu n'était pas sur ce vol, dis moi que tu n'était pas dans cet avion. Dis moi que tu étais en retard, que ton sèche cheveux à fait bruler ta chambre d'hôtel, dis moi que tu as raté l'avion. »

23:15

« Sara! Prend ton putain de téléphone! S'il te plait! » Sa voix tremblait. « Tu ne peux pas être morte Sara. J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. »

01:07

« Sara, on est à l'aéroport, Nick et moi. Il ne voulait pas venir, mais j'ai insisté. Tu n'est pas morte. Je vais rester sur cette putain de chaise jusqu'à ce que tu sortes du parking de location juste en face de moi. » Il y eu comme une légère bousculade avant que la voix de Greg ne se fasse de nouveau entendre. « Sara? Nick est un salaud, dit il, Je dois arrêter de parler. Jet'aimeSarabye »

01:43

« Nick est parti aux toilettes, mais je dois être rapide. » Il chuchotait, comme s'il était possible, que peut-être Nick l'écoute. « J'ai besoin de te connaitre. Je te l'ai dis. Mais si tu es si heureuse avec Grissom. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Ca n'aurait pas d'importance de toute façon. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ca n'en a jamais. Je n'ai jamais d'importance. Mais Sara c'est toi le plus important. La seule pensée de toi m'aide à travers les temps difficiles, arriver à toi est mon rêve, toutefois impossible. » Elle put dire qu'il était souriant lorsqu'il ajouta, « Mais je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je t'aime. Et ce que je veux dire. Je-merde, Nick laisse moi terminer s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi par ce que je t'aime, et si tu es morte, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais exister, je… » Il fut interrompu et une voix à l'accent Texan se fit clairement entendre. « Greg, laisse tomber ».

9h55

« Adieu Sara. » Soupira Teresa. L'homme semblait aller tellement mal. Elle pensa à l'appeler , lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé le téléphone, mais à quoi cela servirait-il? Il espèrerait avoir Sara en voyant son numéro s'afficher, et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait? Qu'elle était morte écrasée au lieu de mourir de noyade?

Elle ouvrit le bloc notes et repéra une note tremblotante. Elle ferma dés qu'elle vit le premier mot, ce n'était pas une note destiner au public. Elle réfléchi un instant, puis saisie le téléphone de Sara et fit défiler les contacts jusqu'à Nick.

-Deux semaines plus tard -

Greg regardait le bloc notes en face de lui. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle ai disparue. Cela signifiait tant de choses. Il avait du mal à faire face. Ils avaient tous du mal; à Las Vegas les taux de criminalité ne montaient pas en flèche. Mais c'était plus dur d'y faire face. Son téléphone bipa.

1 SMS de Nick

"Greggo, tu as des réponses en face de toi. Ouvre le." Il hocha la tête, avant d'ouvrir le bloc-notes.

Greg,

Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Tu avais raison sur tout le truc de la famille. Tu as toujours raison. J'ai seulement besoin de l'équipe, mais surtout de toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant, et je suis désolée. Ces dernières minutes j'ai vu tous le monde. Nick à vu une partie de l'avion être endommagé, Catherine était assise devant lui. Grissom m'a évité de me frapper la tête sur le plafond de l'avion lors des secousses et Warrick était assis devant moi tenant la main de ses enfants. Mais je ne peux pas te voir. Par ce qu'il n'y a personne de comme toi. Je t'aime. Oh mon dieu, je t'aime. Trop. C'est trop puissant Greg, je l'ai nié. Je n'aurais pas du.

Je t'aime Greggo, et quand je te verrais en Enfer (par ce que ça permet de faire face, et par ce qu'aucun de nous n'ira au paradis) tu me devras un rendez vous. ;)

-Ton soleil x

Il laissa un hurlement d'angoisse, se répercuter sur la table de la cuisine, le bloc notes étroitement serré dans sa main tremblante. Elle avait disparue. Le soleil avait disparu.


End file.
